warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
RushClan
About RushClan RushClan: Equivelent to RiverClan Personallity: Graceful, and clever. Love beuitiful things. Prey: Fish and water voles and birds. Mostly Fish. Founding Leader: Puddlestar Territory RushClan lives in a territory filled with streams and pools and puddles. A river borders them from MossClan and a gorge marks them from SwiftClan. Another border is a hollow sourounded by five trees, called Fivetrees. A greenleaf twolegplace marks the last border. The forest and it's five clans (MossClan, SharpClan, RushClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in true during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by Wildwindstar. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the Talkpage. Rules *No crusing or swearing for cats. *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Puddlestar: Gray-brown tom with blue eyes. (Wildwindstar) apprentice: Tunapaw Deputy Shellstream: Cream she-cat with sea-green eyes. (WIldwindstar) Medicine Cat Nightdapple- Dark tortoiseshell and black she-cat with long, pearly white claws and dark brown eyes. She cries black tears when she is sad or over emotional. Sassy, feirce and she has a horrible past. (Wildwindstar) MCA Soulsong: a glossy white she-cat with pale silver tabby patches and soft violet eyes. (Wildwindstar) Warriors Troutflame- Fiery orange tabby tom with pale orange stripes scattered through his pelt, sandy orange toes, tail tip and ear tips and flaming ginger eyes. Very loyal, serious and strict about being calm and serious. Secretly Bluepaw's mate. (Wildwindstar.) apprentice: Bluepaw Lilysplash: white she-cat with green eyes. Kind and Loyal. Her best friend is Bluepaw. (Wildwindstar) Wavedream: black tom with green eyes and blue paws. (Wildwindstar) Clawwater: black tom with green eyes and silver paws.(Wildwindstar) Apprentices Tunapaw: Silvery gray tom. A bit lazy, dislikes being alone. gets jelous easily. smug, but a very loyal friend and clanmate. Has a crush on Lilysplash(Wildwindstar) Bluepaw- Blue-gray she-cat with tiny black spots on her paws and up her legs, white speckles on her tail, ears and muzzle and pretty blue eyes. Dramatic, easily excited and cutsey. Secretly Troutflame's mate. Secretly expecting Troutflame's kits. Her best friend is Lilysplash. (Wildwindstar) Queens Bluepaw see apprentices Kits Bluepaw's kits expecting Elders Former RushClan cats (Dead or left Clan) None Yet RPG Center Category:Clan Category:Fanfiction Clan